


it's what you say, and everything you do

by RobinTheSpotlight



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 4+1, Brotherhood, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family, Tréville is Confused, d'Artagnan Appreciation, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTheSpotlight/pseuds/RobinTheSpotlight
Summary: Tréville has no idea who this boy is, or why he is here, but Athos seems to be okay with it, so he'll just see how it goes.Four times that Tréville wondered why d'Artagnan was still there, and one time that he realised why.





	it's what you say, and everything you do

**1**

Tréville was tired. Very, very tired. The last few days had been a mess; the fake Musketeers, the trail of his best soldier, and the Cardinals’ continued attempts to dissolve the Musketeers forever. What he needed was an early night, but he had paperwork. So much paperwork. Sometimes, Tréville missed being a normal Musketeer. Captaincy was difficult.

Tréville stood on the walkway outside his office. His Musketeers were training in the yard; one thing he had to compliment about the garrison was how much effort they all seemed to put in. It made insulting the Cardinals’ Redguard far easier for him. There was a new sight, however, in the grounds. Tréville narrowed his eyes at an unfamiliar figure, clashing swords with Athos in a rather heated match. The only reason Tréville was not immediately concerned was the presence of Aramis and Porthos nearby, watching the training exercise. If anything was wrong, one or both would have stepped in.

There was something familiar about the boy that stopped him going down and questioning him immediately. It took him a few moments, but Tréville registered that it was the same person as had been in the yard on the morning of Athos’ arrest.

As Athos disarmed the boy, flicking his sword away in a swift motion only perfected after many years of training, Tréville sighed. He did not have the energy to deal with this for now. Assuming the boy would leave some time soon and not cause any more bother, he avoided starting a confrontation and headed back inside to continue with his paperwork duties.

 

**2**

“Do you have any recommendations for which of you should take this mission?”

Tréville had spoken to Athos, and Aramis and Porthos. He would never get to say anything without every one of them present anymore, judging by how close they were. The ‘Inseparables’ really deserved their nickname. The next mission would be dangerous; it involved infiltrating a jail to find information from a very dangerous man. He trusted that, whoever Athos chose, it would be the right man for the job. His best had never let him down.

“I think d’Artagnan would be a good choice.”

Tréville sighed. He probably should have been paying more attention to the goings-on in the garrison lately, as he could not think who Athos was talking about. At least Porthos and Aramis did not seem as confused as he; apparently Athos had not just lost his mind.

“…Who is he, exactly?” Tréville decided asking the question would be worth it, even if it made him look unaware of what was going on in his garrison. Some things were just not worth the added fuss they might cause.

Aramis was the one who answered him. “He came here a while ago. Tried to kill Athos. He hasn’t left yet. We’ve been training him.”

Porthos decided to add in a remark then. “He is good with a weapon. He’d got some potential, even if he is a little rough around the edges. Then again, which of us wasn’t?”

Tréville raises his hands to his face and sighs. Of course. The boy. If he’d dealt with this in a timely manner, maybe all would have been fine. Then again, knowing his Musketeers, even if he had forbidden the boy from entering the garrison, they still would have helped him, if that is what they wanted to do.

If they wanted the boy to take the mission, Tréville would have no way to tell them not to. If he denied their request, they would just do whatever they wanted. Knowing them, it would end with injuries and violence. Sometimes he wondered how these were his best men; then he saw them in battle and remembered.

If they trusted d’Artagnan with this task, he would accept their judgements and let it happen. Hopefully, this wouldn’t end too badly for him.

“Fine.”

But if anything did happen, at least his best men would be out of the direct line of fire.

 

**3**

The weather was far too hot to be waiting outside. The Duke was taking a very long time; purposely trying to make the air tense. It would be more likely to get him what he wanted.

The worst part of these situations was having to listen to the King complain. If he made any comment that was vaguely considered rude, the Cardinal would be very quick to put him fully in the wrong. With the Musketeers on fine wires already, he didn’t want to draw any attention to them that could be negative. At least until the Cardinal stopped trying to disband them.

As with all important events, the Inseparables were the chosen Musketeers to greet the Duke and guard the King. If they didn’t prove themselves as being worthy every time they stepped into the training yard, Tréville would be worried that he would be accused of favouritism.

However, looking at his Musketeers, there was still one issue. D’Artagnan was present. Now, Tréville truly had nothing against the boy. He had proven himself to be a quick learner and good swordsman, and Tréville was impressed with the result of the Vadim infiltration. Even though they had been discovered, the plot had still been stopped, largely by the boy himself.

That did not explain to him why the boy was here. This was a very important event; the possibility of a treaty with Savoy was wonderful. They needed, as a country, to show their best side. He had three Musketeers, looking professional and important in pauldrons and capes. Their swords were sharpened to perfection, outfits befitting of the King’s men. Then there was d’Artagnan, looking like a commoner with no place being here.

Tréville hadn’t asked for d’Artagnan to be brought along, but he hadn’t told him not to be present. Despite not being a Musketeer, or even being a recruit, it seemed that Athos, Aramis and Porthos had already decided that the boy would be one of them.

When the shot was fired and Tréville had seen that the King and Queen were not harmed, he looked around for the attempted assassin. Instead, he saw d’Artagnan, a perfect representation of a solder; rushing headlong into danger at an honestly impressive speed, sword at the ready, prepared to defend the King with his life.

Tréville caught himself praising the boy in his head, and decided to think about this some other time, when lives were not in as immediate danger. Maybe d’Artagnan would make a good Musketeer. Maybe he should think about employing him, if only to allow his best Musketeers to look more professional in important situations. The Cardinal was probably laughing at him.

Later, when d’Artagnan admitted to slipping on the grass, he reconsidered his previous opinions of the boy. Maybe he wasn’t ready. Maybe he was still a bit too young.

**4**

Tréville was surprisingly happy with his decision. It had come as a shock to him that, while choosing which Musketeers to send to retrieve the child and his mother, d’Artagnan had been in his list of potential candidates. Despite not being a Musketeer, or a recruit, or really anything. He cursed Athos, Aramis and Porthos for bringing a new issue to him. The boy would need to become a Musketeer, if he kept at it. He deserved it, but becoming a Musketeer was a difficult business. It would be hard, especially if he already acted like one.

Aramis had been a logical choice; he had a way with women. It usually made things easier. He decided to let d’Artagnan be the accompaniment; the boy was still young, and soft, and probably the least threatening person that Tréville could send. If he performed well in the mission, Tréville would need to look in to getting the boy a proper position in the garrison. He certainly deserved it.

When the whole incident was over, Tréville decided to work at it sooner rather than later. He needed to get d’Artagnan an official position; he was given access to more secrets in his life than most other men would, just because of his proximity to his main choice of men. The boy had much promise, and Tréville didn’t want it wasted with boredom and impatience.

**+1**

His men were celebrating. Celebrating what, he was not sure, but celebrating nonetheless. The air in the garrison was light with laughter and cheer, the smell of cheap wine and sweat that always seemed to permeate the yard. It was raucous, too much noise, and Tréville found himself retreating. He really must be getting old, unwilling to drink the night away as he had so many times previously.

As he headed towards his office, though, he caught a sight. Athos, Porthos, Aramis and d’Artagnan were surrounding one of the smaller tables, a little way off from the main celebration. They were rosy-faced and grinning, clearly a few glasses past sober. Even Athos had mirth on his features.

As he watched his men, watched them talk and laugh and insult each other, Tréville realised something.

These four men were the perfect Musketeers. They were brothers, connected through hardship and joy, battles and memories. They did not need to be told to work together; it was a choice they took with pride. When they took the boy on, it was not just for skill with a sword or potential in battle. It was deeper than that.

These men were brothers, the same blood running through their veins, no matter who they were, what they were or where they had come from. They were all that was right with the Musketeers.

For the first time in a long, long time, Tréville was proud.

**Author's Note:**

> And I guess i'm in a new fandom? I love this show. It is wonderful. Unfortunately, I am watching it with someone who is never available to watch things, so I am only on episode 6. However, I have watched 29 episodes. I have a bit of a rewatching problem, apparently. I cannot wait to get to episode 7.  
> I always find it amusing that d'Artagnan just shows up one day and never leaves and everyone is like 'sure, he can stay', so wrote something vaguely to do with that. Somehow it just ended us as Tréville inner thoughts.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this, and I absolutely love any comments and kudos you people leave. Have a good day!


End file.
